Lunar Days Sim Date
by Daniiela-chan
Summary: look, I don t even own the plot or characters, but since I fell in love with the characters and the entire game I decided to do this. FINISHIN CAP 2, Rated T just to be sure


My name is Karina, every week I take a trip to the local library. I do like book, nut I m not that obsessed with them.  
>I come here for a pretty weird reason I been have this reoccurring dream of being here alone with a book in my hands.<br>No title, no author...it just has a blank green cover. What could be written inside? A fantasy stowy? Daily entries for a journal? Information about some sort of science? Or are its pages blank too?  
>I still don t know. The dream always comes to an end when I open it. At dirst I thought nothing of it, but eventually this dream began to haunt me.<br>So that s why I m here... carelessly passing time alone in this library. Pretty lame, right? I think what I really want is jus to stop having that dream.

DING

Huh? What was that? I think I heard something. Did it come from over there? I walked towards where the sound came and in a table was... Wait. It s that book.  
>Am I dreaming? But this dream will end if I open it, right?... Might as wel wake uo now I guess...<p>

I closed my eyes and opened the book and when I opened my eyes I was in an enterally different place. It was dark and rusty. I was in the middle of a street, I looked up and the moon was... green?  
>Wh-What? What just happened? Wh-Where am I? I started paniking when I heard a male s scream that was coming closer.<p>

"H-Hey! Get outta the way!" I only turned around when somebody crashed on me, I let a squeal of surprise as I felt my ass hitinh the ground, HARD.  
>"Ugh..." I opened my ayes and a black gloved hand was in front of me, I taked it and the man helped me standing up. In front of me was a tan guy, maybe in his early 20, he had a black hoddie, caqui pants, a black choker with pins, big and shiny grey eyes, brown hair and... cat ears? and whats behind him? a cat tail?<br>"Please excuse me. Are you all right?" he asked me with a soft voice.  
>"Y-yeah... I m okay" I taked my hand back and he looked at me worried, but he smiled quickly "Oh good. I wouldn t be able to forgive myself ir I hurt a lovely lady like you" I felt heat rose to my cheeks. What s with this guy?<br>"Hu-huh?"  
>"He s over here!" I heard someone scream not to far from us. His face changed in a second as he quickly grabed his sack and took all the stuff that fell from it.<br>"Whoops. Gotta go!" I barely noticed from his quick movements that he grabed my book as well.  
>"W-wait, that s...!" before I could finish he runed off, I chased after him. "H-hey! Get back here!" A blond man quickly passed me "Huh?" At the distance I could see a very tall man in an officer suit chased after the cat-boy as well. The blond guy that once we stopped I noticed has some old fashioned clothes, he turned around and looked at me with blank silver eyes.<br>"Hey, leave this to us"  
>"But..." What am I suppossed to do? But I don t even know what s going on...<br>The guy grabed my wrist and started running again, dragin me with him.  
>"Wh-what?"<br>"You want to catch him, right? C mon!" We runed after the cat-boy, before I noticed we were in a bridge.  
>"Don t let him get away!" The blond guy told me, maann... It would be easier if I know his name. At the distance I could see a man s form at the end of the bridge, he told something to cat-boy who had stopped running a few meters away from him, he took a knife out of his boot and like it was nothing cut one of the straps of the gate. The bridge shock and I lose balace and before I knew it I was I touched the ground someone catched me.<br>"Thanks, Officer. I knew that I could count on you" I heard cat-boy call over.  
>"I though I was done for..." I looked at my side and noticed a hat, a hand quickly grabbed it and I looked up and saw the officer from earlier.<br>"A-are you all right?" he asked me worried.  
>"Y-yeah, thanks. Whew. You really saved me." I said while standing up.<br>"D-don t mention it. Um, g-good bye"  
>"H-hey, wait-!" but he was alredy gone. I stood there a few minutes when I heard footsteps coming closer, I turned around and the blond boy and another black-haired guy were walking towards me while chating.<br>"*sigh* We lost him...again" the tan guy complained, he opened his turquiose eyes and stared at me before contuaning "But geez. I can t belive that Giraffe actually did comething useful today" did he mean the officer?  
>"Are you okay? Sorry, I didn t mean to drag you into something dangerous" The blond guy told me. I looked at them confused.<br>"I m still dreaming, right?"I asked them and the tan guy looked at me like I was crazy.  
>"What re you talking about?"<br>"I think I know what s going on. You re a traveler, aren t you?" the blond asked me.  
>"a traveled...?" I said blond jus nodded.<br>"Right. I can tell that you re not from this world by your clothing" oh oh...  
>"I-I don t like where this is going"<br>"What do you mean?" the blond asked me and that what made me snap.  
>"I got here by opening up some magic book... but that guy took it after I bumped into him... So am I struck? I can t stay here. I have to go home!" The blond man closed his eyes and sighed.<br>"Calm down. We ll catch him and get your book back. Until then, you can stay with us" Uh?  
>"W-wait, what? You can t be serious" the tan guy exclaimed with a granky look.<br>"We can t just let her sleep on streets." "But..." the other guy didn t semmed so sure "Ugh, whatever"  
>"So, what s your name?" the blond asked me "Karina..." I answered him.<br>"Cool. I m Terrance" The blond guy introduced himself and looked at his friend."Introduce yourself too" he indicated him "*sigh* Elias" I keept silence after that. Terrance looked at me.  
>"Don t look so worried. *sigh* I think we re all tired. We should head back now, huh?" They started walking towards someplace, I followed quietly. When we were in their living room they talked about something, but I didn t paid attention since I was in my own thoughs.<br>"Don t mind us" oh boy, I didn t "Just make yourseld at home. You can use my bed for now. I ll sleeo on the floor" I was about to complain when he stoped me. "It s the best I can offer, please accept it"  
>"thanks" I thanked him and he nodded before walking towards his room I guess. I walked outside before sighing "I don t belong here. I feel so lost in this world" I closed my eyes and when I opened again there was the cat-boy, who I learned is named Veon, was grinning at me casually.<br>"Yo!"  
>"y-you...!" He gaved me an apologic look.<br>"Sorry. I didn t mean to take this" I don t know from where but he gived me back my book. I looked at him confused.  
>"You ll need it to get back to your world"<br>"What?"  
>"Its magic only workd when the moon is full, but right now the lunar cycle s on the new moon. You ll have to wait about a month until you can leave this place" He explained to me.<br>"H-hold on a second" "Don t worry. You ll be fine. This city isn t as dangerois as it udes to be" He told me as trying to calm me.  
>"...Who are you?" He grinned at me and in a quick movement grabed my hand, bent over a little and looked at me directly at eyes, making me uncomfortable.<br>"The name s Veon" I took a step back and got my hand back at my side.  
>"I mean... how do you know all that stuff about this book?" A troubled face replaced the flirty one and he was silence for a moment.. Then the apology look come back "It s a long story, I better not tell it now. This place isn t too safe for me with those bounty hunters nearby. Let s meet again soon, Princess" I felt heat rose to my cheeks again at the nickname"<br>"W-wait!" I called after him, but he had got over a nearby roof and disappeared. I looked around me and sighed. After think it a while I decided to take a look around.

I went east, to a plaza, to a west street and there in a bowl next to a shop, was a red marker. I just picked it and walked inside the shop. There were plants and roses all around the shop.  
>"Huh? Um, hi there. Welcome... to my shop" I heard a voice behind me, I turned around and there was a very normal looking guy, brown hai, blue ayes and normal clothes.<br>"Did I came here at a bad time?" I asked after looking at his troubled face. He give me a nervous look.  
>"N-no, not at all. Sorry, that wasn t a very warm welcome. I was just surprised to see... a new face aorund here. I nodded with a smile and he smiled back."So, can I help you find something?"<br>"Sorry, I don t have much money on me" and that was true, since I don t think they accept cinagam money in this world.  
>"Oh, that s okay. Feel fre to hang around then" he answered me with a hearty smile. I don t know why but I feel comfortable with this boy. I did as told and walked around the store looking at the roses, I felt an intense look on me and I turned aound to find the boy staring at me.<br>"Don t stare at me like that" I told him looked surprised at me .  
>"Huh? Was I staring? Sorry, I was... just thinking about something..." I nodded and he contuined "Hey, about that green book you have...where did you get it from?"<br>"From a library. It s actually magical you know" I answered him honestly since I don t see the point in lying. "Really? Ha, that s pretty neat. So it s like a pell book, right?" He easked me.  
>"actually, no... it took me here, against my will I may add" He nodded and smiled at me again, maan, this guy sure smiles a lot, some pleople tell me I do to, but...<br>"So, my name is Aiden. What s yours?" When he said his name something ringed in my head but I decided to ignore it.  
>"Karina" His smile just incresed.<br>"ah. Cool, nice to meet you"  
>"Nice to meet you too" "Girls around here sure don t dress like you do, but I like your look. It s cute" I blushed a bit and looked at him confused.<br>"Um, thanks?"  
>"I mean it. You re just being modest" I blushed even more at that.<br>"o-okay... thanks...hey I m really tired so I will go to sleep, see you later" He nodded and I leaved the store, while I walked back to the hideout I could feel someone staring at me, but when I looked around me there was nobody near.

When I was finally back, Terrance was sleeping in the couch, I walked to his room and took off my shoes before falling sleep on his bed. 


End file.
